


In your name...

by Axa89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Pregnancy, Lab rat, Mutation, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Slavery, Tail Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: Una navicella a forma di capsula impatta sulla Terra  nei pressi della Città dell'Ovest, una donna ferita nel fisico e nell'animo con un doloroso ricordo della morte violenta del suo amato e della fine del suo pianeta .
Relationships: Bardock (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. La Capsula che viene dal passaro

Come una palla di fuoco un'oggetto di medie dimensioni attraversa i cieli della popolosa Città dell'Ovest a gran velocità alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Un forte rumore metallico seguito da un fischio acuto sveglia di soprassalto molti degli abitanti dei quartieri occidentali che si affacciano terrorizzati per vedere cosa sta succedendo  
" per voi che cosa potrebbe essere ?" " forse un meteorite di grandi dimensioni che brucia nell'atmosfera" " da quando in qua i meteoriti hanno il motore? il suono si è sentito distintamente" " ti sbagli caro vicino , non sono motori è rumore di ferraglia , sarà qualche vecchio satellite meteo che cade" " in mezzo a un centro abitato? ma mi faccia il piacere , quelli li fanno cadere in mare " " e se si trattasse di un missile?" " perchè, ci hanno forse dichiarato guerra senza che ci avvisassero? " un violento brivido di paura e sospetto scuote il gruppetto di cittadini che segue la traiettoria dell'oggetto con attenzione maniacale fino a quando improvvisamente si va a schiantare nei pressi dei quartieri più periferici generando un grande boato e un intensa luce come se fosse esploso davvero un missile , terrorizzato il gruppo di curiosi prendono d'assalto le linee telefoniche invocando a gran voce l'intervento della polizia e dell'esercito credendo che la loro vita sia in pericolo.  
A qualche kilometro più a sud nel palazzo della Capsule Corporation la deflagrazione ha portato scompiglio nella routine quotidiana della famiglia Briefs : Bulma scende trafelata in strada con la piccola Bra tra le braccia , seguita dai suoi genitori e dal primogenito Trunks che ancora sonnecchiante cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo " COSA DIAVOLO è SUCCESSO?" "sembra che sia esploso qualcosa laggiù mia cara " " doveva essere qualcosa di molto grosso per fare tale baccano" il padre di Bulma vorrebbe andare a vedere ma la bionda moglie lo dissuade " caro, non mi sembra il caso di avvicinarsi , potrebbe essere pericoloso " " hai ragione, forse è meglio non rischiare" il piccolo Trunks stropicciandosi gli occhi si avvicina alla madre " sentite , non credo che sia qualcosa che ci darà problemi ...possiamo tornare a letto ? " " un momento giovanotto , io non mi sento tranquilla è meglio aspettare e ricevere notizie " " qui in piedi in mezzo alla strada fermi al freddo ?" sbuffando incrocia le braccia appoggiandosi al muretto , "Bulma come mai non è sceso anche Vegeta?" chiede Panchi " in questo momento sarà occupato nella sua attività preferita : allenarsi" la donna dai capelli celesti rivolge lo sguardo verso la protuberanza nella silhouette altrimenti perfetta del palazzo che ospita la stanza speciale dove è solito suo marito allenarsi per una gran parte della giornata .  
Vegeta come d'abitudine si alza molto presto per prepararsi ad intense sessioni di allenamento nella camera ermeticamente sigillata ad una gravità e pressione cento volte più alta di quella dell'atmosfera terrestre , neanche dieci minuti che decide di interrompere il tutto : percepisce qualcosa di strano che non riesce a spiegarsi , una debole aura che ha qualcosa di familiare e poco dopo ...l'impatto, corre davanti a una delle piccole finestrelle della camera e scruta l'orizzonte per poi spegnere tutto e uscire come un fulmine, vestitosi in fretta e furia raggiunge i suoi familiari. Intorno all'area dell'incidente si è raggruppato un gruppo silenzioso di persone con tanto di massicce forze dell'ordine che fanno da cordone di sicurezza per inpedire a qualche curioso di avvicinarsi all'oggetto caduto ancora fumante : si tratta di una sfera biancastra della grandezza di un furgone con un grosso oblò concavo di materiale simil-vetroso oscurato , nel bel mezzo di un notevole cratere creatosi nello schianto a pochi passi dalle abitazione rimaste miracolosamente intatte. Tutti fissano quella strana "palla" aspettando che succeda qualcosa , la polizia punta le proprie armi d'assalto verso quello che pensano essere un portellone preparandosi a uno scontro con una possibile minaccia intimando ad alta voce chiunque ci fosse all'interno di uscire fuori "CHIUNQUE TU SIA FATTI VEDERE E ARRENDITI ... SEI CIRCONDATO , NON LO RIPETEREMO ANCORA , SE NON TI ARRENDERAI APRIREMO IL FUOCO " un ufficiale manda due uomini proprio verso lo sportello del misterioso velivolo con tanto di mitra carico pronto a sparare in perlustrazione , uno dei due a pochi centimetri di distanza prova a vedere attraverso l'oblo e nota l'effettiva presenza di qualcosa che si muove " CAPITANO , C'è DAVVERO QUALCOSA QUI DENTRO E PARE CHE SI SIA MOSSO" i civili allarmati si allontanano repentinamente " SOLDATO , CERCA DI APRIRE QUEL PORTELLONE E TIRA FUORI QUALUNQUE COSA ESSA SIA " il poliziotto batte con forza e " magicamente" la portiera comincia a sollevarsi :,attimi di silenzio assoluto e attesa precedono il dissolversi del mistero ,sarebbero stati pronti ad ogni evenienza ma nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato cosa avrebbero visto da lì a pochi istanti : la sfera è effettivamente un velivolo ed al suo interno c'e una donna in uno stato semicomatoso in condizioni fisiche scioccanti , gli agenti accorrono al soccorso di quella sventurata tirandola delicatamente fuori dall'abitacolo in braccio " mio dio è terribile , in tanti anni non ho visto nulla del genere " , fortemente denutrita e disidratata è ridotta a pelle ed ossa con lo sguardo perso e vitreo ed un respiro simile a sibilo per quanto è debole e superficiale , una specie di veste stracciata copre a malapena il suo corpo e la sua pelle emana un puzzo acre e dolciastro simile a quello di un tessuto in cancrena. Vegeta arriva sul posto e cerca di farsi largo guidato dalla debole energia spirituale della donna in fin di vita " è come immaginavo , non ci sono più dubbi" , dietro di lui ecco apparire anche Goku in qualche modo anche lui richiamato dall'aura della misteriosa ragazza " ciao Vegeta" , il principe dei Saiyan sussulta e rimprovera il rivale " è possibile che non ti togli questo vizio di apparire all'improvviso dietro alla gente? non puoi fare sempre come ti pare Kakaroth " " scusami non volevo certo spaventarti" " spaventarmi? ti sbagli ero solo sovrappensiero è questione di educazione...a proposito che ci fai anche tu qui?" " beh! diciamo che ho percepito un debole Ki proveniente da queste zone e ho pensato solamente di venire a dare un'occhiata , giusto per stare tranquillo" " oh ma che gentile , comunque è il Ki di quella femmina laggiù" Goku rimane fortemente turbato dalla scena che gli si presenta dinanzi " è mostruoso , chi può averle fatto una cosa così orribile?poveretta" " potrebbe essere stato chiunque ma una mezza idea ce l'avrei, solo un essere avrebbe il coraggio di compiere simili abomini su un Saiyan " " Frieza?" " e chi altro " " credevo che tutti i membri della nostra razza tranne io,te, Raditz,Nappa,Broly e suo padre fossero morti nella distruzione del nostro pianeta natale, lei come sarebbe sopravvissuta scusa ?" " non lo so , non l'ho mai incontrata ai tempi in cui ero a servizio di quel tiranno , ma ora se vogliamo salvarle la vita dobbiamo portarla da Bulma e suo padre , se lasciamo fare ai terrestri è bella che spacciata " . La donna all'avvicinarsi dei due guerrieri ha un violento spasmo e come ridestatasi da un sogno si alza a fatica in piedi tra lo stupore generale , gli agenti cercano di tenerla ferma ma come se fosse posseduta dimostra una forza superiore e li getta a terra facilmente , Goku e Vegeta si arrestano mentre lei si avvicina lentamente malferma sui suoi passi :chiude gli occhi come infastidita dalla luce guaendo come un cane per il dolore , tenta di emettere qualche suono ma nel tentativo ha un brutale conato di vomito a getto , davanti a sè forma una pozza lattiginosa di liquidi gastrici e sostanze non identificabili nello sconcerto di Vegeta e Goku che viene artigliato da una mano sporca di rigurgito della ragazza che riapre un po l'occhio destro che comincia a lacrimare e con uno sforzo quasi inumano riesce a pronunciare un nome " Ba....Ba....Ba...rdok" per poi cadere tra le braccia del Saiyan terrestre quasi priva di vita .


	2. Jeri

Un'infermiera apre la veneziana che protegge da occhi indiscreti la piccola ma modernissima sala di rianimazione nel grande policlinico universitario della Città dell'Ovest dove vi è ricoverata la donna Saiyan attaccata a vari macchinari che monitorano i suoi parametri vitali e intubata con ventilatore polmonare per garantirgli l'ossigenazione necessaria in uno stato di coma profondo ; altre sue colleghe cambiano i flaconi di soluzioni fisiologiche e cocktail di farmaci antinfiammatori e i sacchetti del drenaggio che si riempono piuttosto facilmente di liquidi purulenti con aldilà della vetrata Vegeta e Goku con le rispettive mogli che seguono con attenzione le operazioni " sei proprio sicura Bulma che sia stata una buona idea lasciarla ai terrestri?" " sono più che certa , questo è un'ospedale all'avanguardia , il personale è tra i più competenti sulla piazza vedrai che avranno cura di lei , portarla a casa sarebbe stato un suicidio e poi non dimenticare che qui le attrezzature che usano sono fornite dalla Capsule Corporation , Vegeta " , " guardate sta arrivando il dottore" Un uomo di circa sessantanni in camice seguito da almeno tre medici più giovani entrano a passo spedito nella stanza e fanno richiudere la serranda in modo che non filtri niente dall'interno "perchè hanno chiuso tutto, così come vediamo cosa stanno facendo?" " oh Goku! te l'ho spiegato mille volte , non possono tenere aperto perchè stanno visitando e gli estranei non sono ammessi per questione di privacy" Goku non è molto convinto ma per quieto vivere non fa altre domande .  
Passa un'ora ,poi un'altra e un'altra ancora Goku,Vegeta,Chichi e Bulma sono pazientemente seduti su sedie di metallo leggero davanti alla stanza "secondo te, perchè ci staranno mettendo così tanto?" , " molti esami restano complessi anche se la tecnologia medica ha fatto salti da gigante :TAC,PET,risonanza magnetica , scintigrafia , angiotac, coronografia , esami del sangue e del liquido rachidiano con apparecchi anche se portatili hanno sempre i loro tempi per essere analizzati e formulare una corretta diagnosi" " sono molto colpita , non credevo che t'intendessi anche di medicina , Bulma cara" "l'ingegneria è utile in quasi i tutti i campi , Chichi cara"ma all' improvviso la serranda della stanzetta va su in un colpo e il personale medico esce dalla stanza con una marea di plichi tra le mani andando ognuno per la loro strada,tranne il più vecchio che si guarda attorno e con voce decisa esclama " c'è qualche parente o amico con cui parlare?" " si , noi!!" Vegeta salta in piedi e costringe anche Goku a venire con lui " avanti Kakaroth non farti pregare" " arrivo,arrivo non serve che tiri" , il dottore fa una faccia diffidente " sicuri di essere parenti o conoscenti della paziente ?" " si...una nostra lontana parente " " benissimo , possiamo parlare in privato ?" " certamente" .  
Intanto alla Capsule Corp il dottor Briefs , sua moglie Panchy e Trunks stanno esaminando la navicella spaziale con cui è giunta la misteriosa ragazza " mmmhhhh!!! sembrerebbe un vecchio modello di modulo spaziale dell'esercito di Frieza , risalente forse addirittura a prima che Vegeta arrivasse sulla Terra : gli impianti idraulici sono consumati , il motore sembra rotto da tempo e le strumentazioni di bordo obsolete e il rivestimento del sedile strappato in varie parti" " un'inutile ammasso di ferraglia che va a pezzi e mi sembra anche abbastanza arrugginito " Trunks tira un calcio alla sfera facendola rotolare a qualche metro più in là " vacci piano nipote , sono ancora dentro " il ragazzino imbarazzato si scusa " ok! non fa niente , piuttosto potresti venire un'attimo c'è una specie di vano al di sopra dei comandi di navigazione e non riesco ad aprirlo " il giovane Saiyan entra nella capsula al posto del nonno e sotto indicazione di quest'ultimo con facilità apre il vano da dove cadono degli oggetti di piccole dimensioni : una collana con un ciondolo , due spille e un anello a cui è avvolto a guisa di portachiavi un foglio di carta arrotolato e annodato " guarda che ho trovato" lo scienziato esamina i gioielli e nota che dietro le spille ci sono delle incisioni come nell'anello in un linguaggio per lui intelligibile " non ho mai visto una scrittura simile , forse dovremmo chiedere a Vegeta che cosa significhi" " pensi che sia scritto nella lingua madre di Papà?" " è una possibilità " intanto la bionda Panchy porta fuori un vassoio con una caraffa piena di aranciata con tanto di bicchieri e dolcetti " ragazzi , venite a fare una pausa sono ore che state rovistando in quella palla tutta sporca " " veniamo subito tesoro " prima di uscire il signor Briefs smonta il sistema di navigazione " vedi Trunks , con questo complesso hardware potremo sapere tutti gli spostamenti della navetta e l'esatta posizione in coordinate al momento del lancio , dubito che sia riuscita a cancellare la cronologia " poggia per terra la strumentazione e mette sul tavolo gli oggetti preziosi rinvenuti che non possono che attirare l'attenzione della madre di Bulma " oh! che oggettini splendidi , sono così deliziosi " " fermati cara non toccarli , dobbiamo ancora esaminarli e scoprire il significato delle misteriose incisioni " " caro non faccio niente di male , guarda questo anello mi stà alla perfezione , oh! c'è un bigliettino sono proprio curiosa di sapere cosa ci sia scritto " Panchy snoda facilmente il pezzo di carta e lo apre " ma che strano" " che cosa c'è nonna" " guardate: non sembra l'amico di Bulma Goku?" nonno e nipote sono sorpresi " incredibile e proprio lui se non fosse per quella cicatrice sulla guancia " " un disegno abbastanza particolareggiato di un tizio simile a Goku , chissà chi potrebbe mai essere" un vero mistero da risolvere.  
" Signori la condizione della paziente è molto grave anche se stabile , ha diverse lacerazioni di organi interni con una massiccia emorragia interna che abbiamo tamponato , ossa del bacino frantumate e quelle del torace incrinate , i polmoni sono pieni di siero e infiammati , liquidi e grasso corporeo quasi all'asciutto , cervello lesionato in diverse zone e inolte infettato da encefalite virale , quella specie di coda alla sua base è piagata e contaminata da batteri piogenici che potrebbe portare una situazione di shock settico . In poche parole non ho mai visto niente del genere , nessuna persona in quello stato avrebbe potuto essere viva " " secondo voi ...c'è la farà ?" chiede Vegeta con un'ombra di preoccupazione sul suo volto" " è una domanda da un miliardo di zeny , la prognosi in casi normali è assolutamente infausta ma con un organismo come quello chi lo sa " , intanto Goku è sull'uscio della porta della sala rianimazione e osserva la saiyan misteriosa lottare per la vita , preso da compassione si avvicina al letto e le prende la mano " sono sicuro che c'è la farai , noi saiyan ci rialziamo in piedi sempre per quanto forte sia il nostro avversario e per quanto forte picchi , siamo i guerrieri più forti dell'universo , ci dicono che quando più si è vicini alla morte e riusciamo a scamparla più diveniamo forti , coraggio io credo in te " i vari monitor cominciano a bippare come inpazziti , Goku sente la sua mano essere stretta e vede la donna aprire gli occhi " la sua aura sta aumentando vertiginosamente " Vegeta ,le mogli e il dottore accorrono al suono di allarme " Kakaroth che diavolo hai combinato ?" " nulla, non ho fatto nulla ,le ho solo preso la mano" intanto la paziente con uno scatto impensabile per una persona nelle sue condizioni si mette in piedi , salta dal letto e con la sua forza tenta di muoversi rischiando di rompere le apparecchiature che la tengono in vita , una squadra di infermieri tentano di bloccarla ma riesce comunque ad avvicinarsi abbastanza al viso di goku e con una flebile voce sussurrare " io..sono...Jery" e con uno sguardo misto tra gioia e determinazione si fa immobilizzare e rimettere a letto " sono..io...Bardock" con voce sempre più flebile " sono...io" per perdere di nuovo conoscenza .


End file.
